Youth at The End of Fear
by REMULA BLACK
Summary: "Cuanto más cerca te encuentras de tus pesadillas… más te paraliza el miedo. No importa cuánto intentes buscar o huir, el miedo siempre te detendrá. Y para dos jóvenes cobijados bajo su sombra… será aún peor. Te invito a vivirlo junto con ellos..."
1. El Infierno de Arthur Kirkland

"**Youth at the End of Fear"**

**Autora:** Remula Black

**Pairings:** AlfredxArthur/AntonioxLovino/Otras.

**Clasificación:** R-18 "T"

**Advertencias:** Lemon – Intentos de Suicidios- Uso de Medicamentos no Recomendables – Muerte de un Personaje – Violencia Familiar – Violencia Psicológica – Maltrato Infantil – Otras.

**Géneros:** Drama – Suspenso – Terror – Hurt/Confort – Romance.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Aclaración:** Ésta es una historia seria. Es un AU, en nuestro mundo actual. Contiene muchos temas comunes ocurridos en estos días. La violencia familiar es algo que se encuentra, y lo peor de todo, es que en la propia casa. Las personas que sean sensibles o esperen cosas lindas, no les recomiendo que lo lean. Los personajes sufrirán, y mucho. Habrá romance, y terminará bien se los aseguro pero para eso faltará un gran trecho. Para los que aun así quieran leer, sean bienvenidos.

Otro punto, es complejo. No creo que lo entiendan de una. Sin embargo, irán descubriendo todo a medida que transcurran los capítulos, que están divididos en dos partes. La parte "A" es de Arthur, y la parte "B" es de Lovino. Ahora sí, disfruten.

**Resumen:** "Cuanto más cerca te encuentras de tus pesadillas… más te paraliza el miedo. No importa cuánto intentes buscar o huir, el miedo siempre te detendrá. Y para dos jóvenes cobijados bajo su sombra… será aún peor. Ellos deberán decidir entre dos caminos: enfrentarlos o rendirse y morir. ¿Cuál elegirías tú? Te invito a descubrirlo junto a ellos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ésta historia comienza con dos chicos asustados de la vida… y lo que la vida les tiene preparado. Es vivir o morir. Y lo sentirán en carne propia. ¿Les quedará un poco de esperanza? ¿O terminarán como muchas otras historias? Eso, ya lo decidirá el destino…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 1 "A": El Infierno de Arthur Kirkland**

Las calles de Londres estaban completamente solitarias a esas horas de la noche. Un viento frío movía los árboles haciendo que el lugar se vea aún más escalofriante de lo que era, pero esto poco o nada le importaba al joven que las transitaba.

Arthur Kirkland era un chico raro, o así lo tachaban todas las personas que hablaron alguna vez con él, que eran pocas, teniendo en cuenta lo antisocial que era.

A sus diecisiete años de edad vivía totalmente aislado de los demás. Pero si tan solo supieran… si supieran lo que este joven vivía día a día, quizá… lo entendieran.

Él era el menor de cinco hermanos. Sus padres habían muerto hace ya varios años por culpa de un choque automovilístico, dejándolo al cuidado de ellos. Su familia poseía grandes sumas de dinero, por lo que no solo se mantenían muy bien, sino que la casa se encontraba en la zona más ilustrada de la Capital.

Cualquiera pensaría que Arthur era un niño mimado, más sin embargo, eso era una gran mentira.

Nuestro querido inglés solía quedarse hasta altas horas de la noche en la azotea de su colegio observando las estrellas. Todo era mejor antes de irse a su casa. Tenía la esperanza que cuando llegara allí, sus hermanos ya estuvieran dormidos como para escucharlo. Y así sucedía, hasta ahora, nunca lo descubrieron.

Las dos de la mañana marcaba el reloj gigante que se alzaba en toda la ciudad, y él se movía sigilosamente pero sin ningún apuro. Lo único que se oía era el sonido de sus pasos y las hojas moviéndose. Paró cerca de una pequeña plaza que había para tomar un poco de agua, y de su mochila extrajo una cajita blanca de la cual sacó tres píldoras blancas, y las tragó junto con ella.

Si había algo mal con Arthur, eso era sin duda lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Hace dos años que había comenzado con ese vicio: no eran drogas, tampoco era un idiota como para arruinarse la vida así, pero era igual de grave.

Las pastillas para dormir y los tranquilizantes, formaban parte de la vida de él, casi tanto como el respirar. No había un solo día en dónde no se tomara por lo menos tres y es que ya no podía dejarlas. En su mente la sola idea de _intentar_ dejarlas era absurdo. No debía, no _podía_.

Arthur Kirkland, había llegado al punto de volverse _dependiente_ de ese medicamento. Si no las consumía, no dormía y si no dormía, pensaba. Y lo que menos deseaba era dejar volar su mente…

Ya hecha esa costumbre volvió a emprender su camino. Faltaba muy poco y debía llegar antes de que alguno sospeche.

Solo esperaba que el tiempo pasara rápido. Y su tortura por fin acabara.

¿Realmente creía eso? ¿O solo se estaba engañando a sí mismo? De una u otra forma… él ya estaba siguiendo su recorrido; dentro de su organismo, las pastillas también ya habían comenzado el proceso.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-_**Hetalia/Axis/Powers**_-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Abrió la puerta suavemente tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. En puntitas atravesaba el largo trayecto de la puerta hasta su habitación. Realmente la casa era demasiado grande, en especial para solo cinco personas.

Estaba cruzando por el pasillo cuando notó la luz de la sala encendida. Su corazón dio un vuelco, mientras un escalofrío lo embargaba… ¿Sería posible?

Intento ignorar el mal presentimiento que tenía pero no lo logró, pues a los segundos escuchó la voz de su hermano mayor, llamándolo.

Y sintió miedo. Mucho miedo.

En cada uno de los sillones se encontraba una de sus peores pesadillas. William, en el centro. A su lado y con una cara indiferente, estaba Oliver. En el costado derecho Alan le sonreía con picardía y por el izquierdo, como un reflejo opuesto de él, se hallaba Bryan, sonriéndole con maldad.

Tragó saliva silenciosamente sintiendo como todos sus músculos se contraían poniéndose rígidos. Moviendo uno a uno sus pies casi de forma mecánica llegó hasta ellos, al segundo que cada par de ojos se centraba en su persona.

—**¿Dónde has estado, enano?**

Arthur dio un paso hacia atrás vacilante, negándose a responder. Estaba en una situación peligrosa, y sabía que ante la menor señal tenía que salir corriendo antes de que se volviera peor.

—**Te lo vuelvo a repetir una vez más: ¿Dónde estabas?**

Le dirigió una fría mirada tratando de infundirle miedo, algo que ya tenía. Apretó sus puños con fuerza negándose a demostrar su debilidad y sacando valor se atrevió a gritarle con rebeldía.

—**¡No es algo que te incumba, Will!**

Si fuera posible, juraría que su sonrisa se volvió aún más escalofriante al oír su respuesta. Se levantó lentamente hasta quedar a solo centímetros de distancia, haciéndolo sentir pequeño en comparación con él.

—**Te equivocas Arthur… nosotros debemos saben dónde estás, con quien y porqué. Y no creas que no nos dimos cuenta que hace varios meses que estás llegando tarde a la casa…**

Sintió como si su corazón se parara de golpe y luego retomara su curso más rápido que antes. Los nervios hicieron presencia y su cerebro le dictaba que pusiera a andar sus piernas y se largara, pero no lograba hacerle caso.

—**Eso… ¿Eso que les interesa a ustedes? ¡Es mi vida!**

—**Cállate mocoso. Tu vida nos interesa cuando se mete con la nuestra, y hoy lo hizo.**

—**¿Qué?**

—**Hoy vinieron unos sujetos…**— habló Alan desde su asiento— **preguntaron por ti…**

—**Mejor dicho**— aclaró Bryan— **nos interrogaron acerca de la forma en la que te cuidamos…**

—**Yo… yo no tuve nada que ver… se los juro…**— expresó Arthur dando un paso hacia atrás.

—**Si no tuviste nada que ver, entonces ¿Cómo lo saben?** — inquirió astutamente Oliver sin dignarse a mirarlo, solo estaba ahí, como si no le importara el tema.

—**Exacto**— proclamó William retomando la palabra y agarrándole del brazo al menor, evitando así que escapara—** no nos agrada esta situación, Arthur… estamos muy enojados por tu atrevimiento…**

—**Y por eso luego de discutirlo entre todos, decidimos darte un castigo**— anunció Bryan sujetándolo por los hombros y recostando su cuerpo por la espalda del inglés atemorizado. —**¿Cómo puedes mentir de esta forma? Te hemos tratado tan bien hasta ahora… personalmente me siento muy decepcionado.**

—**En verdad no merecíamos algo así; tendrás que aprender a no soltar comentarios a cualquier persona ¿Vale, Artie?**

—**¿Qué... qué me harán?** — tartamudeó zamarreándose, intentando escapar de los brazos de sus hermanos mayores.

—**Lo descubrirás por tu cuenta hermanito… primero, creo que sería mejor que te vayas a descansar, se nota que en cualquier momento te quedarás dormido.**

—**No… no hace falta…**— contestó sabiendo que mentía. Era verdad, las pastillas ya habían surtido efecto y poco a poco estaba perdiendo el sentido de la realidad. Nuevamente procuró deshacerse del agarre al que era sometido, pero ni sus músculos ya funcionaban, se habían adormecido. Comenzó a desesperarse. —**¡Exijo que me digan lo que harán!**

—**¿Quién te crees para exigirnos algo a nosotros? Somos tus hermanos mayores y como tales podemos hacer contigo lo que queramos.**

—**Es hora que comprendas quienes mandan en esta familia, hermano. Mamá y papá ya no están para defenderte…**

—**¡No! ¡Aléjense!** — gritó como última oportunidad. Sin embargo, nada podía hacer ya, su cuerpo estaba completamente dormido y sus ojos ya comenzaban a cerrarse contra su voluntad. ¡Maldición! ¡Si tan solo hubiera sabido que eso sucedería no hubiera tomado su medicamento!

Quería gritar... quería pedir auxilio… que alguien lo rescatara…

Observó a cada uno de sus hermanos. Los que lo sujetaban mantenían sus sonrisas maliciosas en la cara. Oliver, serio como siempre, ni siquiera eso. Alan estaba un tanto más alejado, pero no pudo ver su expresión porque sus ojos verdes se habían cerrado por completo, trayéndole oscuridad e inconsciencia.

Cayó en los brazos de los más grandes, quienes lo seguían sujetando. El segundo más pequeño se acercó para verificar si de verdad se hallaba dormido. Le hizo una sutil caricia en la mejilla y sus ojos brillaron con un toque de preocupación que ocultó al instante.

—**Ya se durmió… ¿En verdad vamos a hacerle eso? Me parece que decía la verdad…**

—**¡Tú qué sabes Alan! ¿Estás de nuestro lado o del bastardo?** — exclamó su gemelo molesto, sabiendo que lo que decía era solo para defenderlo.

—**Del suyo por supuesto… pero me parece algo exagerado… digo, ni siquiera comprobamos que esas personas vinieron porque los llamaron o era un simple control ¿No?**

—**¡Ja! ¡Por favor! Esos canallas sabían muy bien a qué venían, y el único que pudo decirles era Arthur, no hay vuelta atrás Alan… mejor has silencio y colabora.**

—**Vale… tienen razón**— murmuró suspirando suavemente.

Lo alzaron con brusquedad y lo llevaron hasta su cuarto. La diversión empezaría esa noche… y Arthur lamentaría con creces lo hecho. Lo pagaría caro.

Mientras ellos planeaban todo cuidadosamente, en la mente del ojiverde una sola frase se mantenía: "Los Hermanos Mayores son malos… ellos me dañarán… me dañarán…"

Y por supuesto, tenía toda la razón.

Toda la _Fuck_ razón.

_**Continuará…**_

**Notas Luni:**

Bien. No planeaba subir este fic, por lo menos no ahora, pero una amiga me convenció, así que por ella lo hago. Debo decir que esta historia la vengo planeando hace mucho tiempo, y cada paso, cada detalle, cada "Vida" está completamente analizada, investigada y preparada.

Los temas a los que evocaré son muy serios, son temas de los cuales he aprendido desde niña, pues mi madre siempre trabajó con ellos, y nos lo contaba; aún ahora lo hace.

No busco ofender, ni agredir, mucho menos creerme más. Simplemente, quiero mostrarles temas reales, cosas que suceden en la vida real aunque algunos pasen desapercibidos.

Por supuesto, no será todo angustia. Solo quiero mostrar que no se debe perder las esperanzas y nunca darse por vencidos. Eso es algo que lo aprendí en mi propia vida y que quiero transmitir. Las personas que conozco y quiero saben a lo que me refiero.

Entonces, sin más, ojalá puedan disfrutarlo. Y darme todas sus opiniones, sean buenas o malas.

¡Nos vemos! ¡Cuídense! Y no crean que me olvidé de mis otros fics, para nada. Cuando se calmen un poco las cosas por mi casa y con mis estudios subiré los nuevos capítulos, lo prometo. Así que ténganme paciencia.

¡Adiós! ¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!


	2. El Infierno de Lovino Vargas

"**Youth at the End of Fear"**

**Autora:** Remula Black

**Pairings:** AlfredxArthur/AntonioxLovino/Otras.

**Clasificación:** R-18 "T"

**Advertencias:** Lemon – Intentos de Suicidios- Uso de Medicamentos no Recomendables – Muerte de un Personaje – Violencia Familiar – Violencia Psicológica – Maltrato Infantil – Otras.

**Géneros:** Drama – Suspenso – Terror – Hurt/Confort – Romance.

**Aclaración:** Ésta es una historia seria. Es un AU, en nuestro mundo actual. Contiene muchos temas comunes ocurridos en estos días. La violencia familiar es algo que se encuentra, y lo peor de todo, es que en la propia casa. Las personas que sean sensibles o esperen cosas lindas, no les recomiendo que lo lean. Los personajes sufrirán, y mucho. Habrá romance, y terminará bien se los aseguro pero para eso faltará un gran trecho. Para los que aun así quieran leer, sean bienvenidos.

Otro punto, es complejo. No creo que lo entiendan de una. Sin embargo, irán descubriendo todo a medida que transcurran los capítulos, que están divididos en dos partes. La parte "A" es de Arthur, y la parte "B" es de Lovino. Ahora sí, disfruten.

**Resumen:** "Cuanto más cerca te encuentras de tus pesadillas… más te paraliza el miedo. No importa cuánto intentes buscar o huir, el miedo siempre te detendrá. Y para dos jóvenes cobijados bajo su sombra… será aún peor. Ellos deberán decidir entre dos caminos: enfrentarlos o rendirse y morir. ¿Cuál elegirías tú? Te invito a descubrirlo junto a ellos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ésta historia comienza con dos chicos asustados de la vida… y lo que la vida les tiene preparados. Es vivir o morir. Y lo sentirán en carne propia. ¿Les quedará un poco de esperanza? ¿O terminarán como muchas otras historias? Eso, ya lo decidirá el destino…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 1 "B": El Infierno de Lovino Vargas**

Rompía todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, desde libros hasta sábanas y almohadas. Su habitación antes completamente ordenada, había terminado destruida en su arrebato de ira.

¡Los odiaba! ¡Los odiaba con toda su alma! ¡Si fuera por él ojalá estuvieran muertos! ¡Así dejarían de joderle la vida!

Pero, ¿Por qué se hallaba así?

Claro, era simple. Lo mismo de todos los días, cabía añadir. El problema era su familia. Su _desgracia_ era su _puta_ familia.

Este joven no era otro que Lovino Vargas. Primer hijo del matrimonio Vargas, una pareja de campesinos italianos que se había mudado a la gran ciudad de Londres hace cuatro años, los cuatro años más horribles para él.

Lovino tenía un hermano gemelo, este se llamaba Feliciano. Lovino _odiaba_ a Feliciano, porque si no fuera por él… sería feliz.

Era una sombra. Un ser invisible. Él no era nada más que la "Copia Imperfecta" del perfecto Feliciano. Y eso lo hacía odiarlo tanto a él como a sus progenitores.

No recordaba cuando había comenzado aquello... ¿siete, ocho años? No importaba, solo estaba seguro de algo: ya no lo aguantaba.

Quería alejarse, quería salir corriendo lo más pronto posible y no volver a ver a ninguno de esos bastardos por el resto de su vida. A sus diecisiete años, Lovino estaba seguro que el infierno era su familia.

Se tiró en su "cama" importándole poco que la paja estuviera completamente salida de la tela. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza tratando de calmar su respiración y aguantando las ganas de llorar.

Sucedió de nuevo. Otra vez se habían olvidado de él para "cuidar" de Feliciano. Una vez más tuvo que salir a la calle a pedir monedas como mendigo porque el idiota de su hermano había perdido las que habían recolectado con mucho esfuerzo en la semana para la comida.

Y por poco termina violado por un tipo que quería pagarle a cambio de vender su cuerpo. ¡Encima sus padres lo consideraron! ¡Lo consideraron, maldición! ¿Qué clase de padres hacen eso? Evidentemente: los suyos.

Por suerte los convenció prometiéndoles traerles el doble de dinero de lo que ese hombre les ofrecía. Fueron cuarenta y cinco horas de ir en calle en calle, sin dormir, sin comer hasta poder reunir el monto completo.

Se había salvado, por esta vez al menos.

¿Cuándo terminaría? ¿Cuándo sería libre y dejaría de obedecer?

Se suponía que los niños no debían trabajar… se suponía que los padres no podía mandar a sus hijos a hacerlo… era parte de los derechos de los niños ¿No?

Pero todo era eso no más: suposiciones. Después de todo, nadie se preocupaba por un niño pobre que vivía en condiciones deplorables a causa del descuido de sus padres por darle todos sus gustos al menor.

Maldecía su existencia. La maldecía con todas sus fuerzas…

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-_**Hetalia/Axis/Powers**_-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

—**¡**_**Fratello**_** espera!** — gritó un castaño de ojos chocolates corriendo lo más rápido que podía para alcanzar a su hermano mayor, quien también corría velozmente.

—**¡Deja de seguirme, joder! ¿Qué no puedes hacer tu **_**puto**_** trabajo por ti mismo?** — exclamó tratando de respirar correctamente. Hace varias cuadras que estaban de aquella forma y su cansancio era mucho.

—**¡Pero… mamá y papá dijeron que no me apartara de tu lado!**

—**¡No me importa una **_**mierda**_** lo que esos digan! ¡Déjame en paz!**

—**¡Por favor, **_**fratello**_**!**

Lovino escuchó la súplica escondida en las palabras de su hermano, ese tonto seguramente tenía miedo de andar solo. Paró frente a una dulcería respirando grandes bocanadas de aire para llevarlas a sus pulmones.

Se había esforzado de más, ahora se hallaba muy agitado y sentía como cada vez se ponía peor. Vio como Feliciano se acercaba lentamente al notar que ya no escaparía, por lo que se apresuró a abrir su pequeña mochila que llevaba al hombro.

De ahí, sacó un pequeño aparato blanco que llevó hasta su boca. Aspiró tres veces y poco a poco se fue calmando. Suspiró con alivio y volvió a guardar su _inhalador_ antes que el otro lo viera.

Ese era su pequeño secreto. Ese era su gran problema. Hace alrededor de dos años lo había descubierto y yendo sin el permiso de sus padres al hospital se lo habían confirmado: _asma_. Según ellos, gracias a las condiciones en las que vivía había desarrollado una alergia tan fuerte que produjo la enfermedad. Claro, otra cosa por la que agradecer a sus progenitores ¿No?

Observó la tienda con cuidado y decidió entrar. Total, su hermano podía esperar.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-_**Hetalia/Axis/Powers**_-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Era otro maldito día en su infierno particular. Otro día soportando a sus "padres", otro día teniendo que vivir de su caridad, otro día que era arruinado por tener que cuidarle las espaldas a su estúpido _fratello_.

Suspiró, mientras trataba de conseguir una mejor posición en ese montón de telas y pajas que era su cama. No lograron conseguir una cama _verdadera_ para él, y la única que pudieron encontrar era usada por Feliciano, porque según ellos: "Debes ser un buen hermano mayor y cuidar del bienestar de Feli, ¿Qué pasaría si se llega a enfermar por dormir en el suelo o si una rata se cuela y lo muerde? ¡Sería terrible!".

Sí. Sería terrible, para ellos. Porque, ¿A quién le importaba si él se enfermaba? A nadie. Y además, ¿Cómo que si se enfermara? ¡Ya estaba enfermo! ¡Por su culpa vivía con una _puta_ enfermedad que podía matarlo en cualquier momento! Por lo menos con las condiciones en las que seguía viviendo… y lo peor es que se acercaba el invierno, joder… otros _putos_ cuatro meses con taquicardia, hipertensión y Dios sabe que más… aún no entendía como seguía vivo… aunque quizá, tenga que ver con ese odioso vecino suyo, que se la pasaba persiguiéndolo y acosándolo… y cuidándolo….

Sacudió la cabeza borrando sus pensamientos y el rumbo al que se dirigían. No era momento para pensar idioteces. En cualquier momento su madre llegaría y tocaría su puerta para…

_Toc Toc_

Lo sabía. Nunca se equivocaba en eso.

—**Lovino, levántate de una buena vez. Tienes que salir a buscar dinero o no comeremos en todo el día…**

—**¡Ya voy mujer! ¡Se lo que debo hacer, joder!**

—**¡No le grites a tu madre, maleducado! ¡No te he criado de esta forma! Si tan solo fueras aunque sea un poco como tu hermano…**

—**¡Deja de compararme con ese! ¡Lamento no ser como él! ¿Y sabes qué más? ¡Ni quiero!**

—**¡Suficiente! ¡Te largas en este instante y no vuelvas hasta obtener el doble de lo que conseguiste ayer! ¡Y si no lo haces ni aparezcas! ¡No necesitamos a un hijo holgazán y desconsiderado!**

—**¡Ni yo a una madre descuidada y maldita como tú! ¡Ni me esperen! ¡No volveré hoy!**

—**Me da igual, pero recuerda: muestra tú cara solo si consigues el dinero suficiente.**

—**Si fuera por mí los dejaría morirse de hambre, **_**lástima**_** que no soy como tú madre ¿verdad?**

—**¡Cállate mocoso! ¡Vete antes de que te dé una buena golpiza!**

Lovino no respondió. Se paró y sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa se largó lo más rápido posible. No volvería. Iría a cualquier lado pero definitivamente por ese día tampoco volvería a su "hogar". Ya era la cuarta vez en el mes que lo hacía…

Y al final, terminaría por regresar. Con la plata que debía. Era como una obligación, una costumbre… siempre volvía. A pesar de todo, eran las únicas personas que estaban con él. Si se iba, estaría solo, y seguramente moriría de hambre, tal cual y como se lo había dicho a ella…

Manos a la obra.

Era una supervivencia. Era su vida. Un infierno, pero no podía aspirar a nada más.

Y así todos los días… sin cambio alguno.

Su mayor miedo. Su única existencia: vivir en las garras de sus padres… con la esperanza de no quedarse solo, de no morir…

Aunque, esto era como estar muerto en vida ¿No?

Si… él estaba muerto, podrido por dentro. Y por fuera.

Y aun así… seguía esperando… seguía viviendo…

Hasta el final.

_**Continuará…**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Notas de Luni:

¡Holas! ¡Aquí les traigo la segunda parte del primer capítulo! Pobre Lovi… lo suyo es muy complicado… y tantas cosas que faltan por pasar… aunque Arthur tampoco corre con suerte, de solo pensar lo que le espera a él en el próximo capítulo se me aprieta el corazón ToT

Bueno, eso es todo. Son las 11:40 y tengo que ir a estudiar para mi examen de Ciencias Políticas… extraño historia ¬¬ Hoy rendí Economía, y el viernes rindo Filosofía. Ya estoy harta de los exámenes y aún quedan bastantes la próxima semana. Pero igual, aquí sigo sobreviviendo xD

Decidí que como quería contestarles sus reviews, y por el hecho de que me es imposible hacerlo por medio de MP por mi internet choto, lo haré por aquí. Si me llegan a avisar, o a cerrar el fic, dejaré de hacerlo. Mientras, tomaré el riesgo xP

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Reviews: **

**MyobiXHitachiin: **¡Holas! See… yo amo lo angst, aunque detesto ver que un personaje muera. Pero ¡Ni yo me entiendo! Soy medio masoquista, jeje. ¿Dejavu? o.o que raro… no subí este fic en ningún otro lado, pero bueno, quien sabe xP

Los "bastardos" no violarán a Iggy, eso sería prestarle demasiada importancia ¿No? Aunque no sé si será mucho mejor lo que harán… ni modo, tendrás que verlo por ti misma. Mi mamá no es psicóloga, eso es lo que yo quiero ser, jeje. Mi madre es abogada, y trabaja en el Poder Judicial, se especializa en las ramas de violencia familiar, infantil y hasta divorcios a adopciones por eso, me cuenta de todo un poco. ¡Nos vemos! ¡Tú también cuídate y suerte en todo! ¡Bye!

**.Angel: **Hola n.n me alegra que te parezca interesante, en verdad quería escribir sobre esto. Cada vez me sorprende de lo que puede ocurrir dentro de un lugar que se supone debe ser tu mayor seguro de protección. Todo está dando vueltas. Yo soy una fiel seguidora de la frase "La esperanza es lo último que se pierde", lo que tú dices es verdad, siempre hay que pensar que hay solución, pues si desistes, nunca podrás ser feliz. Y lo más triste es terminar infeliz el resto de tu vida… por eso no me agradan los finales "trágicos" en las historias, me dejan mal sabor de boca, pero, esos, son los más realistas lamentablemente. Y con el tiempo le he agarrado el gusto, pequeño, pero resistente.

¿Te gustan mis historias? ¡My Feliz! *-* jeje, para mí tampoco es falta de respeto, pero hay cada persona… y hubo unas cuantas que se ofendieron, por eso quise aclarar. No creo que ninguna de ustedes sea así, pero más vale prevenir que lamentar. ¡Nos vemos! ¡Cuídate! ¡Bye!

**Konsu-chan: **Cada quien tiene sus gustos. A mí me gusta la comedia, pero no me sale escribirla. Además, que esta es mi pasión *-* y me agrada que aun así quieras seguir leyendo, la curiosidad puede con las personas xP lo digo por experiencia propia. Aquí tienes la continuación, desde la vida de Lovino. Sabrás que le sucedió a Arthur en el próximo capítulo, pero te adelanto que no será nada lindo. Descubrirás otra cosa de Arthur que le complicará bastante… algo que lo saqué de mi vida. Aunque aún me sorprende, varias cosas de Arthur las base en mis experiencias y vida, nada grave, pero son parecidas.

Mi mamá no es psicóloga. Pero en su trabajo (Abogacía) ha trabajado en todo lo que tenga que ver con la violencia familiar, infantil. Y de primera mano. Aún recuerdo cuando solía salir a las calles a perseguir a niños huérfanos que vivían allí, en la calle, para poder llevarlos a un hogar o algún lugar en donde los cuiden. Realmente, es de las cosas que más admiro de ella. Bueno, ¡Nos vemos! ¡Cuídate! ¡Bye!

**Ryouko-chan-148: **Cada quien lee lo que más le gusta y lo que mejor le parezca. Si esta clase de historias te ponen depresiva, es comprensible, a mí también, pero mi "Filosofía o estilo de vida" ogra hacer que pueda no solo escribir sino que sentir estos fics, y por eso los amo, aunque tenga que tomar tres cajitas de tranquilizantes para calmarme, igual las termino de leer xD

¡Exageras! Tampoco un diez, aun me falta mucho para llegar a ser una buena escritora. Pero me alegra que creas que escribo tan bien n.n y si, es serio, así que si aún te agrada ¡Bienvenida a leerlo! Me encantará saber que opinas a medida que transcurran los caps.

En el fondo a todos les gusta aunque sea un poquito cosas así xD yo antes odiaba estas cosas, pero poco a poco comencé a obsesionarme con ellas, jeje. Si las esquivas, tendrás tus razones y seguro son bien justificadas.

Tanto Arthur como Lovino la pasarán mal, pero así como aprenderán de las cosas malas, tendrán cosas buenas, muy buenas.

¡Nos vemos! ¡Besos también! ¡Cuídate y nos leemos! ¡Bye!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se despide: Remula Black (Yendo a meterse entre hojas y hojas de política que probablemente la ahoguen pero que seguramente sobrevivirá para hacer el maldito examen)


	3. La Pesadilla de Arthur Kirkland

"**Youth at the End of Fear"**

**Autora:** Remula Black

**Pairings:** AlfredxArthur/AntonioxLovino/Otras.

**Clasificación:** R-18 "T"

**Advertencias:** Lemon – Intentos de Suicidios- Uso de Medicamentos no Recomendables – Muerte de un Personaje – Violencia Familiar – Violencia Psicológica – Maltrato Infantil – Otras.

**Géneros:** Drama – Suspenso – Terror – Hurt/Confort – Romance.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Aclaración:** Ésta es una historia seria. Es un AU, en nuestro mundo actual.

La parte "A" es de Arthur, y la parte "B" es de Lovino. Ahora sí, disfruten.

**Resumen:** "Cuanto más cerca te encuentras de tus pesadillas… más te paraliza el miedo. No importa cuánto intentes buscar o huir, el miedo siempre te detendrá. Y para dos jóvenes cobijados bajo su sombra… será aún peor. Ellos deberán decidir entre dos caminos: enfrentarlos o rendirse y morir. ¿Cuál elegirías tú? Te invito a descubrirlo junto a ellos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ésta historia comienza con dos chicos asustados de la vida… y lo que la vida les tiene preparado. Es vivir o morir. Y lo sentirán en carne propia. ¿Les quedará un poco de esperanza? ¿O terminarán como muchas otras historias? Eso, ya lo decidirá el destino…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capít****ulo 2 "A": La pesadilla de Arthur Kirkland**

Caía y caía en un pozo sin fin. No recordaba hace cuanto que estaba cayendo, ni cuanto faltaba para tocar el suelo. Solo caía… más y más profundo… sin encontrar el final, sin poder ver la salida. Fue entonces que la realidad lo golpeó.

No había un final.

Era solo caer.

Era quedarse toda la vida en el pozo sin fondo, sin esperanza.

Pues ese era su pozo.

Esa era la profundidad de su alma.

La profundidad de su _podrida_ alma.

Y no había salvación para ella.

"Solo caer y caer… hasta que tus huesos se pudran… y tu alma desaparezca"

Fin de la historia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**You are Alone.**_

_Estoy solo._

_**Nobody Loves You.**_

_Nadie me quiere._

_**You are scared.**_

_Estoy asustado._

_**And P**__**lunged in Your Worse Nightmare.**_

_¿Qué? _

_**It **__**wakes up and you will understand it.**_

_¿Eso significa qué…?_

_**Blood.**_

_No… no… ¡NO!_

Sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato, revelando así sus irises esmeraldas en las cuales el terror se reflejaba. Un terror en su más pura esencia.

Se sacó las sabanas de encima y saltó de la cama tambaleándose un poco por el brusco movimiento. Con prisa fue hasta el gran espejo que cubría todo el largo de la pared y se miró de cuerpo entero.

El grito que exclamó salió de lo más profundo de su garganta.

Brazos, piernas, cuello y cara. Todas esas partes tenían leves y gruesas cortadas que emanaban sangre, sangre seca. Rápidamente comenzó a sacarse las ropas que llevaba encima, hasta quedarse completamente desnudo.

Pecho, cadera, hombros. Moretones de golpes y más cortes que lo marcaban. Sangre fresca corría por esos lugares manchando el resto de su cuerpo.

Sangre. Sangre roja y espesa… la misma sangre que presenció aquel día… ahora cubría todo su cuerpo, dañándolo, dejándolo impuro.

Terribles temblores comenzaron a embargar sus extremidades; su respiración se volvió cada vez más rápida y agitada. Lágrimas empezaron a surcar su rostro sin control y él no podía moverse.

De repente su habitación empezó a dar vueltas y sintió como la oscuridad se adueñaba más y más de su alma. Sus manos, con sangre también, fueron a parar a sus rubios cabellos con una desesperación tan grande que los fue arrancando con fuerza de su cuero cabelludo.

Un alarido fue lo único que su boca pudo dejar salir, un alarido lastimero y que aumentaba su paranoia.

Las paredes se comprimían a su alrededor y la figura en el espejo le mostró una sonrisa cínica y perversa.

_Su yo interior. _

Esta era su gran pesadilla hecha realidad.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-_**Hetalia/Axis/Powers**_-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Estaba haciendo su tarea de matemática tranquilamente, como si fuera cualquier otra actividad.

Ok, era mentira. En realidad se hallaba en su escritorio con la tarea ni empezada y al parecer, no la comenzaría en un futuro próximo. Tampoco podían pedirle tanto, odiaba esa materia.

Sus dedos balanceaban el lápiz negro de aquí para allá sin la menor preocupación. O así fue hasta que escuchó un grito. El pequeño juego fue olvidado en ese mismo instante, sintiendo como su corazón daba un vuelvo.

Ese había sido… ¿Arthur?

Tragó saliva ruidosamente intuyendo que su hermano ya había abierto los ojos y por ende, contemplado su "castigo".

Horror. No había otra palabra para describirlo. Simplemente le parecía repugnante lo que sus hermanos planearon hacerle, y en lo que él contribuyó. Oponerse tampoco era una opción, a menos que quisiera ganarse el odio de estos y que le hicieran las mismas cosas que a Arthur.

Principalmente, se moriría si su hermano gemelo lo odiaba. Por sobre cualquier cosa estaba él; y aunque le guardaba afecto a "_Sasana_", (cada uno de ellos había nacido en una parte diferente del Reino Unido, él era Irlandés, de ahí sacó el apodo) nada igualaba a su hermano mayor.

Era extraño cuando lo pensaba… por un lado Bryan era muy dulce con él, le consentía todos sus gustos y era el primero en apoyarlo para hacer una broma. Pero, cuando se acercaba a Arthur o ante la más simple muestra de cariño hacia él, se volvía huraño y hasta _temible_. Lo adoraba y le tenía miedo, dos caras completamente opuestas pero que eran el motivo más importante por el cual no se acercaba casi a Arthur, y por el que hasta lo trataba mal.

Sin embargo, ese grito lo había perturbado demasiado. La casa estaba en sumo silencio luego de eso… muy preocupante. Quizá, podría echar un vistazo a ver como se encontraba. Él no vio lo que sus hermanos hicieron, tenía la idea en su cabeza por lo que le comentaron, pero ellos le prohibieron verlo, sacándolo de la habitación.

Se paró de su silla y caminó hasta la puerta, abriéndola lentamente. Miró a ambos lados, verificando si alguno de los otros habitantes de la casa aparecía de improviso, pero nada, ninguno apareció. Suspiró aliviado al momento que salía y caminaba hacia el pasillo que conducía a la cocina. Una vez allí se dirigió a la heladera para sacar la jarra de juego y verterla en un vaso, tomando el contenido rápidamente.

Observó el alrededor notando que en esa parte de la casa tampoco se oía nada. Dio un par de pasos y llegó hasta la mesa, en dónde un papel estaba cuidadosamente doblado y puesto. Era una nota, de Oliver.

_Alan:_

_Me fui a hacer las compras para la semana, Bryan está en la casa de un amigo y Will dijo que estaría jugando un partido de futbol y que no volvería hasta la noche. _

_Puedes aprovechar ahora para ver a Arthur, seguro lo necesitará. Tranquilo, no se lo diré a los otros. _

_Oliver _

¿Eh? ¿Oliver había escrito eso? ¿Acaso él también…?

Una sonrisa surcó su rostro, ¡Era su oportunidad! ¡No debía desaprovecharla!

Inmediatamente se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano. Al llegar golpeó con su puño y esperó… nada. Volvió a intentarlo y dio el mismo resultado. Con la preocupación aumentando decidió ser inoportuno y simplemente abrir la puerta. El lugar se hallaba completamente oscuro y no lograba ver dónde se encontraba Arthur.

—**¿Sasana? ¿Estás bien?** — pregunta estúpida, se dijo mentalmente, pero fue lo primero que se le había ocurrido. —**¿Arthur?**

El silencio era espeso y sentía que ante el más leve ruido algo lo atacaría de improviso. Regañándose por tan absurdo pensamiento se adentró en el cuarto, yendo con cuidado para no caerse ni lastimarse. Con sus manos intentaba hallar el interruptor de la luz y luego de un par de minutos lo logró.

La claridad lo cegó unos segundos hasta que pudo acostumbrarse. Ya sin obstáculos paseó su mirada por el lugar, pero no tuvo que hacer mucho, pues Arthur estaba sobre su cama, totalmente tapado con las mantas. Sigilosamente se acercó mientras unos leves estremecimientos lo embargaban, ¿A qué se debía? No hacía frío…

—**¿Sasana?** —repitió, queriendo llamar su atención.

—**Alan…**— murmuró débilmente debajo de los cobertores. El mayor notó las manchas rojizas que estas tenían y la sensación de que algo no encajaba se hacía más grande. —**Alan…**

—**¿Si, hermano?**

—**Acércate…**

—**¿Te encuentras bien, Sasana? ¿Ya te curaste de tus heridas?** — cuestionó cumpliendo con el pedido de su hermano. Eso era lo único que sabía del castigo, que lo iban a lastimar, pero no le dijeron ni cómo ni cuánto.

—**Acércate más, Alan…**

Y así él lo hizo. Se acercó lo suficiente para notar los temblores que el pequeño cuerpo tenía y colocó una mano en su hombro intentando tranquilizarlo. Fue entonces que Arthur se sacó las telas de encima y observó al irlandés. Alan abrió los ojos con sorpresa y horror ante la sangre seca que llenaban su cara. El inglés sonrió con dulzura y con sus manos rápidamente agarró los brazos del mayor tirándolo a la cama junto con él.

—**Arthur, ¿Qué…?**

—**¡NO ME LLAMES POR MI NOMBRE! ¡NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO A DIRIGIRTE A MÍ? ¡MIRAME! ¡MIRA LO QUE ME HICIERON!**

Alan intentó apartarse pero el menor lo tenía bien sujeto a la cama. ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué le hicieron sus hermanos a Arthur? Estaba… estaba…

Partes de su cabello estaban peladas de tal forma que uno podía llegar a pensar que se los arrancó a la fuerza bruta.

Su cuello tenía múltiples marcas de uñas, sin contar los cortes y moretones que inundaban todo el cuerpo prácticamente rojo por toda la sangre seca.

Pero sin duda lo que más le asustó eran sus ojos… vacíos, perturbados… llenos de una paranoia y locura que nunca había presenciado.

—**A-Arthur…**— tartamudeó agachando la mirada. En consecuencia pudo sentir como un puñetazo le era dirigido rompiéndole la nariz y haciéndola sangrar.

—**¡NO ME LLAMES! ¡NO ME LLAMES! ¡YO NO SOY ARTHUR! ¡NO LO SOY! ¡SOY UN MOSTRUO, UN MOSTRUO!**

Los gritos lastimeros le taladraban la cabeza y se incrustaban allí. Esas palabras… esas frases… eran las mismas que ellos le repetían cuando era un niño: era un monstruo, un ser repugnante que nunca debió nacer. Un simple parasito que vino a traerle la desgracia a la familia. Escucharlas de aquella forma… tan desesperada y angustiante… era insoportable. Y era su culpa. Tenía que remediarlo.

—**¡Arthur, escúchame! ¡Tú no eres un monstruo!**

—**¡SI LO SOY! ¡SI LO SOY! ¡SANGRE! ¡MI CUERPO ESTÁ CUBIERTO DE SANGRE! ¡ESTOY SUCIO! ¡SOY UN MONSTRUO!**

—**¡No, no lo eres! ¡Tú no tienes la culpa de esto!** — replicó logrando empujarlo de la cama para así poder pararse. Arthur se acuclilló en el suelo, colocándose en posición fetal, llorando sin control alguno y fuera de sus casillas. Pareciera como si tuviera miedo de que le hicieran daño… de hacerse daño el mismo…

—**¡SHUT UP! **

Dio unos pasos queriendo llegar a él y tranquilizarlo, pero con una agilidad asombrosa, el británico se paró y corrió hasta donde se hallaba su cómoda agarrando la lámpara en forma de hada que tenía y arrojándosela sin pensárselo. Alan recibió el impacto directo a en su cabeza, ya que no pudo reaccionar rápido. Se la agarró tratando de parar el dolor que sentía y aun así siguió caminando hacia él.

—**¡ALÉJATE! ¡ALÉJATE ANTES DE QUE TE LASTIME MÁS!**

Ignoró por completo la advertencia y siguió su camino. El reloj despertador fue el siguiente proyectil a ser lanzado pero ésta vez sí logró esquivarlo.

—**¡Cálmate, Arthur! ¡Solo quiero ayudarte!**

—**¡LIE! ¡LIE*! ¡NADIE QUIERE AYUDARME! ¡SOLO QUIERES HACERME DAÑO COMO SIEMPRE! TÚ TAMBIÉN VAS A GOLPEARME Y DEJARME TIRANO ¿NO, ALAN? ¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ!**

Tres libros se dirigieron a él y solo dos pudo esquivar, el tercero impactó contra su pecho haciendo que se detuviera y tuviera que arrodillarse por el dolor. Estaba perdiendo la facultad de ver con claridad, seguramente el golpe a la cabeza tenía que ver, y la hemorragia de su nariz tampoco ayudaba mucho. Maldiciendo volvió a levantarse y continuar su camino. Ya no le importaba recibir los objetos, lo único que quería era llegar hasta su hermanito que estaba sufriendo. Incluso más que él

—**Por favor, Arthur… yo sería incapaz de dañarte de tal forma**— sabía que le había provocado bastante daño también, pero nunca lo había golpeado y jamás lo haría. Por fin pudo llegar hasta él y tocarle. Arthur se removió dándole un manotazo para que se aleje, pero ya no podía escapar. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de él cubriendo su cuerpo y haciendo que ambos se deslizaran hasta el suelo.

—**¡Apártate! ¡Apártate! ¡Soy impuro! ¡Nadie debe tocarme!** — reclamaba aún bastante fuerte pero ya sin gritar de aquella forma tan horrenda. Sus manos le daban pequeños golpes en el pecho una y otra vez, sin embargo esos ya no importaban. Solo quería calmarlo, que volviera a ser el mismo.

—**Shhhh… tranquilo, ya estoy aquí… no te dejaré solo Arthur… **

—**¡Sangre! ¡Sangre por todo mi cuerpo! ¡Quiero que se vaya! ¡Quítamela! ¡Me hace ser sucio! **— los golpes iban disminuyendo y solo los sollozos quedaban. Alan no soltaba el abrazo dejando que el menor descargara todo. Tras varios minutos así, Arthur se calmó completamente, ahora solo dejándose abrazar. Los temblores pararon y la razón volvió a entrar en él. Suspiró con cansancio queriendo irse a dormir… pero no podía… no sin…

—**Alan…**

—**¿Si?**

—**Mis pastillas… necesito mis pastillas…**

—**¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Ya te las traigo!** — se removió un poco del abrazo, lo suficiente para llegar a la mesita de luz y poder agarrar dos píldoras del frasquito que se hallaba ahí, junto con el vaso de agua que nunca faltaba y que no fue usado como proyectil. Y entonces se las dio. Arthur se las tomó ya más tranquilo. Cerró sus ojos sabiendo que ahora si podría descansar adecuadamente. No quería pensar en la sangre, ya se bañaría y limpiaría cuando despertara.

—**Descansa, Sasana… y lo siento. De verdad.**

—**Yo lo siento Alan… estás lastimado, no debí ponerme así, pero… la sangre… la odio… la odio muchísimo…**

—**Lo sé, no te preocupes. Duérmete, yo velaré tus sueños.**

—**Gracias… hermano.**

Así, Arthur se quedó dormido aún en brazos del mayor, quien con un poco de esfuerzo logró transportarlo a su cama y taparlo bien. Suspiró él también con cansancio, ¿Quién diría que esto sucedería? Esta vez sí que se pasaron… no quería volver a vivir algo así… pero… ¿Cómo hacer? ¿Cómo poder convencer a los otros de dejar en paz al menor?

Se puso de pie y se sacudió la ropa. Se tocó la nariz y la cabeza sabiendo que tendría que buscar una buena excusa por su estado. Primero iría por la caja de primeros auxilios para desinfectarse y ver que podía usar.

Apagó las luces dejando la puerta levemente abierta para que le entre un poco de la de afuera. Por lo menos nadie presenció lo sucedido más que él…

—**Alan, ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Y qué hacías en el cuarto de Sasana?**

La tranquilidad que pudo recuperar fue nuevamente pisoteada al escuchar la voz de su hermano. La manera _fría_ en la que habló.

—**B-Bryan…**

Estaba en problemas. Muy graves problemas. Y no solo él, por la forma en la que lo miraba, entendió que no iba a ser el único que lamentara aquello.

¿Cómo podría escapar de esta?

Era _este_ tipo de momentos en dónde se daba cuenta el profundo miedo que su hermana le inspiraba.

Estaban perdidos.

-,-,-,-

-,-,-,-

-,-,-,-

_Continuará…_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Glosario Inglés/Español (Británico, excepto los dos últimos)**

**You are Alone: ** "Estás solo"

**Nobody Loves You:**__"Nadie te quiere"

**You are scared: **"Estás asustado"

**And plunged in your worse nightmare:**__"Y sumergido en tu peor pesadilla"

**It wakes up and you will understand it:**__"Despierta y lo entenderás"

**Blood:**__"Sangre"

**Shut up: **"¡Cállate!"

**Lie: **¡Mentira!

**Notas Luni:**

Sí. Volví pronto, es que estaba con muchas ganas de poder escribir este capítulo y me salió, a mi parecer, bastante bien. No sé qué opinarán ustedes, pero estoy contenta con el resultado.

Ahora saben el castigo que se le dio a Arthur y las consecuencias que tuvo, que lamentablemente, también pagó Alan. También debieron notar que no todo es odio en la familia, cada uno esconde sus secretos; esta vez, le tocó a Alan desenterrar un poco los suyos. En el próximo, le tocará a Bryan.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Suficiente? ¿Demasiado? Lo sucedido en este caso particularmente es una mezcla entre mi miedo a la sangre y varias pesadillas que tuve en el pasado. También, los múltiples escritos psicológicos que leo a diario. Si alguien no entendió algo, me lo dice y con gusto se lo explicaré n.n

Ahora a contestar Reviews:

**MyobiXHitachiin:**¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Me alegra volver a leerte!

Sí, son muy malditos con Lovino. Pero lo que lo hace peor es que no solo lo comparan, sino que lo maltratan de una forma muy baja. A medida que pasen las capítulos se van a ver más cosas sobre esto, y Lovino aún no explotó. Arthur lo hizo, ahora le tocará a él.

Como leíste, si "torturaron" a Iggy, aunque cuando estaba inconsciente, personalmente me parece peor lo que sucedió luego a cuando lo hicieron. Adoro a mi mamá xP

¡Te gustará saber que aprobé todos mis exámenes! ¡Gracias por el apoyo! Nos vemos, cuídate mucho.

**.Angel:**¡Holaaaaas!

Sí, eso es lo que quise cambiar. Ya de por si es horrible que te comparen con otro pero que te traten "Peor que a un perro" rebasa el límite. Esto sucede mucho con las familias que viven en las calles o en casas de cajas de cartón. Lovino sufre una negligencia total, y sufrirá bastante por ello.

Sobre el vecino acosador… ya sabrás quien es, no quiero arruinar la sorpresa xD pero a no desanimarse, quien dice y no termina siendo él, Jajaja.

No sé si para ti sería peor una violación a lo que pasó en este capítulo. Una violación es algo muy grave, pero en lo personal, lo que le sucedió a Arthur es tan bajo como ello. Porque está sufriendo hasta por sí mismo.

Si no hay esperanzas ¿Qué más te queda? Por eso nunca debes perderla, siempre hay algo que puedes hacer, siempre hay una solución, solo debes buscarla y no encerrarte n.n

Por supuesto que ellos podrán.

¡Nos vemos! ¡Cuídate! ¡Bye!

**Konsu-chan:**¡Goodnight!

Ser la sombra de alguien nunca es lindo, y menos que por ello tenga que vivir en condiciones lamentables. Romano también es mi favorito, desde el principio lo adoré más que a Feliciano xD

No te preocupes, yo también suelo leer las contestaciones y Reviews de los demás, Jajaja. ¿Te dio miedo lo que le hicieron? ¿O era peor la violación? Eso ya será según tu punto de vista; a la amiga que le mostré el borrador antes de subirlo le dio miedo, dijo que yo le daba miedo además xP

Ya se sabrá en el próximo capítulo quien es el vecino acosador y cuidador. ¡Las sorpresas se deben dar con los ojos cerrados y plena ignorancia! (ignora esto, es una frase que yo inventé xP)

Nos vemos y cuídate. ¡Byeee!

**Nyx Selene:**¡Hola! ¡Gusto en conocerte!

Sí, su familia es una total "mierda" como diría él. Y es verdad, eso sí ocurre en la vida real, y que más quisiera que se cambiara, es muy injusto que sucedan estas cosas. Como ya lo dije varias veces antes, es terrible que te comparen, solo te produce cosas negativas.

Todos le tienen aunque sea un cierto gusto por las historias tristes, no es cosa de masoquistas xD y si es así, todos somos un poco masoquistas, Jajaja.

Me alegra que te guste mi forma de escribir n.n aunque aún me falta un largo camino por delante. Y si, ¡Me fue muy bien en mi examen! ¡Gracias por preocuparte!

¡Nos vemos! ¡Ciao!

**Natii:**¡Hola! ¡Mucho gusto!

Me alegra que te guste tanto, ya viste que continué rápido así que no tienes necesidad de ir hasta mi casa para obligarme a hacerlo. E igualmente dudo que la hubieras encontrado pero mejor prevenir que lamentar (?)

Aquí ya te enteraste más de lo que sucedió con Iggy, ahora le tocará a Lovino.

¡Nos vemos! ¡Cuídate! ¡Gracias por leer!

…

**Bueno, es hora de despedirme. De nuevo se me hizo de madrugada, pero no me preocupo mucho, es Semana Santa, así que no tengo clases hasta el Lunes xP **

**¡Nos vemos! ¡Cuídense mucho!**

**PD: La semana que viene actualizo "Kagome" y "What Everyone Know" para los que los están esperando. ¡Bye!**


	4. La Pesadilla de Lovino Vargas

"**Youth at the End of Fear"**

**Autora:** Remula Black

**Pairings:** AlfredxArthur/AntonioxLovino/Otras.

**Clasificación:** R-18 "T"

**Advertencias:** Lemon – Intentos de Suicidios- Uso de Medicamentos no Recomendables – Muerte de un Personaje – Violencia Familiar – Violencia Psicológica – Maltrato Infantil – Otras.

**Géneros:** Drama – Suspenso – Terror – Hurt/Confort – Romance.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Aclaración:** Ésta es una historia seria. Es un AU, en nuestro mundo actual.

La parte "A" es de Arthur, y la parte "B" es de Lovino. Ahora sí, disfruten.

**Resumen:** "Cuanto más cerca te encuentras de tus pesadillas… más te paraliza el miedo. No importa cuánto intentes buscar o huir, el miedo siempre te detendrá. Y para dos jóvenes cobijados bajo su sombra… será aún peor. Ellos deberán decidir entre dos caminos: enfrentarlos o rendirse y morir. ¿Cuál elegirías tú? Te invito a descubrirlo junto a ellos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ésta historia comienza con dos chicos asustados de la vida… y lo que la vida les tiene preparado. Es vivir o morir. Y lo sentirán en carne propia. ¿Les quedará un poco de esperanza? ¿O terminarán como muchas otras historias? Eso, ya lo decidirá el destino…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 2 "B": La pesadilla de Lovino Vargas**

Las palabras no lograban salir de sus labios. Allí, en esa pequeña sala del hospital, se encontraba pensando una y otra vez en todo lo ocurrido en esos días. Allí, esperando que alguien saliera y le dijera que todo estaría bien, que no había nada para preocuparse.

Pero lo había. Nada estaba bien, y el hecho de que llevara más de doce horas esperando noticias de las dos personas tras la puerta con el letrero de "Cuidados Intensivos" lo aseguraba.

Era una maldición. Una cruel jugada del destino que disfrutaba jodiéndole la vida. Apostaba que estaba sentado en un cómodo sillón rojo, observándolo por un televisor de pantalla plana, exclamando: ¡Que divertido es mi trabajo! Y riéndose a costa suya.

Pero si era o no era así, ya no interesaba. Porque lo importante ahora es que su vida se había ido por el basurero. Se había convertido en una auténtica mierda.

No. Mucho peor. La vida se había convertido en su peor pesadilla.

Y todo era culpa de Feliciano. ¡Sí! ¡Del estúpido, ingenuo, tonto Feliciano!

Podía recordarlo perfectamente…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Eran las nueve de la noche. Se había pasado dos _putos días _en conseguir el suficiente dinero para poder regresar. Podría haber huido y no volver, pero sería imposible teniendo en cuenta que seguía siendo menor de edad, y que si lo agarraban en la calle, podrían llevarlo a un orfanato. Además, él no era un cobarde, tenía que quedarse para demostrarle a esa arpía que se hacía pasar por madre de que no era un estorbo, un caso perdido, _una persona que no debió nacer._

Sin embargo, al entrar en esa pequeña casa con solo dos habitaciones, se encontró con la nada. Sí, porque no había _nadie_ dentro y eso era raro. Muy raro, sus padres _siempre_ estaban ahí, o en ultima, su hermano menor. ¿Dónde estaban? Esto no sonaba bien…

Dio un par de pasos más adentro y pudo escuchar unas voces. Ha medida que se acercaba más se podían oír mejor: eran sus padres, gritándose entre sí.

—**¡Es culpa de ese malnacido! ¡Seguro fue él!**

—**¡No saquemos conclusiones precipitadas mujer!**

—**¡Lo mataré! ¡Lo mataré por haberle hecho daño a mi niño! ¡A mi inocente Feliciano!**

¿Daño? ¿De qué lo estaban culpando esta vez?

Pero la escena era muy rara. Su madre parecía histérica, al borde de la locura y su padre tenía el ceño fruncido y una mirada fúrica. Estaban más que enfadados, estaban indignados y furiosos. Tenía que irse, lo pensó rápidamente, no debía quedarse allí porque de otro modo terminaría siendo golpeado… o muerto.

Lentamente fue yéndose para atrás, paso por paso hasta acercarse a la puerta. La abrió suavemente, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, un nudo en la garganta se le empezó a formar del nerviosismo y el miedo a ser descubierto. Sin embargo, logró abrirla lo suficiente como para salir por ella y cerrarla completamente. Luego, al verse fuera de la casa, puso en marcha sus piernas y salió corriendo a toda velocidad. Mientras más lejos estuviera de allí, más seguro sería.

No obstante, no tenía idea de a dónde dirigirse. Estaba agotado y hastiado de quedarse en un baldío y tener que luchar para conseguir quedarse con la única caja del callejón, soportando a todos los malditos _pordioseros_ que a pesar de haber convivido con ellos varias veces seguían olvidándolo y encima, cuando menos se daba cuenta, le robaran lo primero que vieran. Un poco más y lo podían dejar desnudo en esa oscura calle. Malditos. Ellos también eran unos bastardos como su familia, pero si se ponía a comparar, podía incluso tenerles más estima que a sus padres. Ellos no eligieron esa vida, por lo menos no la elegirían si pudieran cambiarla, en cambio sus padres, ellos si eligieron olvidarse de él y solo cuidar a Feliciano.

Perdido en sus pensamientos no notó como sus pies lo dirigían a un lugar en específico. Una dulcería. Un pequeño establecimiento lleno de golosinas mata dientes y produce caries, abarrotado de niños a los que les importaba una mierda las consecuencias de comer tanto azúcar. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que lo atrajo a él. Esa dulcería fue la misma en la que se escondió cuando tuvo la necesidad de escapar de su hermano. No es como si le importara o le gustara en algo el lugar, pero era mejor que nada.

Se adentró allí tratando de calmarse un poco. Decidió mirar todas las clases de golosinas mata dientes que se hallaban, a pesar de que no podría comprar alguna. Los chocolates le llamaban la atención, muy pocas veces tuvo el gusto de probarlos, en realidad, solo fue una vez, cuando su hermano lo compartió con él porque era demasiado grande para él solito y su querida madre no quería que luego le doliera el estómago. Tsk… bastardos.

—**¿Quieres probar uno?**

El murmullo sobre su oreja no era algo que se esperaba. Dio un salto sorprendido por el brusco susurro y lanzó un pequeño grito asustado. Y no era un grito de "¡Waaaaa!", más bien fue un "¡Chigiiii!", originalidad al cien por ciento, sin duda. Oh bueno, eso fue lo que pensó el joven que lo provocó.

Lovino se giró para fulminar con la mirada a quien osó asustarlo de esa forma y se topó con un par de ojos verde brillante, bastante conocidos. Era él. El idiota y odioso vecino suyo que no importaba cuanto le gritara o echara siempre lo ayudaba cuando estaba en problemas.

—**¡Bastardo! ¡¿Tu madre nunca te enseñó a no sorprender a la gente de improvisto?**

El _bastardo_ ojiverde solo se empezó a reír con total descaro frente suyo, ¡A reírse! Luego preguntaba porque lo trataba tan mal… idiota, idiota, idiota.

—**Jajaja, disculpa… no era mi intención asustarte**— Lovino estuvo a punto de replicar con un _"¡No me asusté, solo fui sorprendido!"_ pero el chico continuó—**solo que te vi observando los chocolates con muchas ansias y pensé que quizá, te gustaría comer algunos.**

El menor entrecerró los ojos admitiendo que de verdad si le gustaría saborear uno, pero su orgullo era más fuerte que su hambre de dulces.

—**Pues pensaste mal, yo solo miraba por mirar. Esta dulcería es un asco y todas estas cosas solo destruirán tus dientes. Además, no tengo dinero para comprar.**

El otro, conociendo ya el carácter que se gastaba el italiano, sonrió ampliamente y agarrando una de las tabletas más grandes, se la colocó en sus manos. Luego, con su mano derecha se sacó un par de mechones castaños de su frente, esperando la reacción del más pequeño.

—**Cómelo, te lo regalo. Estos chocolates son los mejores de la ciudad, las caries valdrán la pena, Jajaja.**

El italiano apretó su mano libre comenzando a enojarse. Ese bastardo se creía muy divertido ¿No? Dándole chocolate como si fuera un mendigo… seguía teniendo dignidad a pesar de todo, y no aceptaría la lástima de nadie. Por mucho que él le haya ayudado y supiera de su situación.

—**¡No necesito que me des nada! ¿Acaso me viste cara de muerto de hambre?**

—**No… te vi cara de alguien que está triste, y no hay nada mejor que el chocolate para levantarte el ánimo. **

El ojicastaño se calló al oír sus palabras. Bien, el bastardo tenía un buen punto. Le seguiría el juego esta vez. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a un pequeño sillón ubicado al costado del establecimiento, donde los compradores podían degustar los dulces a gusto, y se dispuso a comer. El mayor volvió a sonreír y fue a su lado, sentándose junto a él.

—**¿Y? ¿Está bueno?**

Lovino asintió sonrojándose un poco por la proximidad del otro. Siempre era así de ensimoso.

—**No te acerques tanto, Antonio bastardo.**

Antonio solo continuó sonriendo con esa cara de estúpido que nunca quitaba y así se mantuvieron en un silencio cómodo mientras el menor seguía comiendo.

Lovino miraba de reojo al idiota español (Una de las muchas veces que lo había ayudado, le contó que venía de España y que sus padres decidieron transferirse aquí para conseguir mejores ingresos, y lo llevaron con ellos) y se preguntaba que tanto estaría pensando. Nunca lo había entendido, no comprendía porque tenía esa manía de salvarlo cuando se encontraba en peligro, de ayudarlo cuando estaba enfermo. Simplemente no le cabía que alguien como él, un chico de clase media, quería pasar el tiempo con un sujeto que no valía nada, un pobre a quienes ni sus propios padres lo querían. Por eso lo consideraba un estúpido. Por acercarse a él teniendo a miles de otras personas a su alrededor.

En ese instante dos mujeres entraron en la dulcería, venían conversando mientras elegían que comprar. No pudo evitar escuchar su conversación.

—**Sí, pobre muchacho… dicen que fue el único en sobrevivir… **

—**No quiero pensar en lo destruidos que deberán estar los padres. Eso es lo que pasa cuando niños jóvenes no piensan en sus acciones.**

—**Pero el chico era el único de los cuatro que no había consumido alcohol, quien sabe… quizá solo estaban paseando…**

—**Paseando o no, es inaceptable que chicos menores de edad estén manejando un auto a tan alta velocidad y más estando borrachos…**

—**Tienes razón querida, mucha razón… pero sigo teniendo pena por ese chico, tan joven… ¿Y viste su foto? Era muy apuesto, un lindo muchacho de cabellos y ojos castaños, me llamó la atención ese extraño rulo que sobresalía en su cabeza… **

¿Extraño rulo que sobresalía de…? No… era imposible que estuvieran hablando de él… ¿Verdad?

—**Jaja, sí, yo también me di cuenta. Algo bastante insólito.** **Lo llevaron al hospital ¿No? ¿Cómo era que se llamaba…?**

—**Era algo con F… pero no recuerdo… ¿Feliz? ¿Felino? No lo recuerdo, pero tampoco es muy importante…**

¿F? ¿Una F de… Feliciano?

Sus ojos se ampliaron ante esa resolución a la que llegó su mente y rápidamente se paró extrañando a Antonio quien también había escuchado los chismes de esas mujeres.

—**¿Lovi? ¿Estás bien? Tranquilo, no crea que se trate de tu hermanito…**

—**¡Cállate, bastardo! **

Fue hacia las mujeres y les preguntó si sabían a qué hospital llevaron al chico y una vez con la respuesta en la cabeza salió corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas. Sus sospechas se hacían cada vez más reales, las miradas de asombro y horror de las mujeres solo lo confirmaban.

Antonio lo siguió preocupado por el italiano. Él también deseaba que no sea el hermanito de Lovino, eso sería algo terrible.

Ambos corrieron varias cuadras hasta llegar al Hospital _Mother and Child_. Rogando para que todo esté bien. Sin embargo, sus esperanzas eran pocas.

Lovino lo sospechaba. La conversación de sus padres, discutiendo sobre algo que le pasó a Feliciano… las ganas de matarle que tenía su madre… sus caras, sus enojos… todo coincidía ahora. Feliciano estaba en el hospital por alguna razón. Y grave.

"_Por favor… por favor que esté bien… no él… no Feliciano… Si prega di... non é mio fatrello… per favore…"_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Llegó al lugar completamente agotado. Su respiración estaba muy irregular así que antes de entrar tuvo que sacar su inhalador de la mochila y dar dos grandes bocanadas para aspirar ese medicamento tan indispensable. No obstante, seguía un poco agitado aún.

—**Lovi tranquilízate… o solo empeorarás…**

El italiano bien podía volver a responderle que se callara pero sabía que esta vez tenía razón. Así que inhalando y exhalando aire puro se dirigió hacia la recepcionista. La joven, una chica de cabellos castaños y una sonrisa amable, lo miró intrigada por el aspecto que lucía. Sudado, cansado, sucio. ¡Pero le importaba una mierda a él! ¡Hoy no estaba para pensar en mujeres!

—**¿Si? ¿Qué necesita, señor?**

—**Feliciano Vargas, ¿Está aquí? **

Directo al punto. Había venido por algo y quería la respuesta ahora mismo. Antonio lo miraba al lado suyo, apretando una de sus manos para infundirle apoyo. Lovino ni había notado aquello, aunque la presión cálida en su palma lograba darle esa tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba. La mujer levantando una ceja ante la cortante pregunta y viendo la preocupación y el miedo en el fondo de los ojos del italiano decidió simplemente buscar lo pedido. Solo le tomó un par de minutos encontrar lo deseado, y no eran buenas noticias.

—**Sí… fue internado esta mañana de urgencia. Al parecer, estaba en un auto con otros tres muchachos, borrachos. Llamamos a sus padres hace un par de horas y dijeron que tan pronto resolvieran un asunto vendrían. Tú… eres su hermano ¿No?**

—**¿Qué le parece a usted? ¡Por supuesto que soy su hermano! ¿Él está bien? ¿Dónde se encuentra? ¡Dígalo rápido!**

—**¡Lovi cálmate!**

El grito del español le hizo darse cuenta de su comportamiento y bajó la cabeza avergonzado. Maldición, le había hecho sentir culpable. La recepcionista solo sonrío levemente entendiendo el arrebato del ojicastaño. No era nuevo que la gente reaccionara de aquella forma.

—**Su hermano está en la sala de Operaciones, lo están tratando de salvar señor… no puedo decirle su estado pues aún no salen. Sin embargo, puede esperarlo en la sala de espera. Cuando el doctor salga le dirá como salió todo.**

—**Entendemos señorita, muchas gracias por la información.**

Antonio le sonrió de vuelta al responder sabiendo que Lovino se quedaría callado un rato más. La chica les dijo dónde debían esperar y les deseó suerte. Esperaba que todo estuviera bien, pero el joven había llegado grave. Y alguna secuela le quedaría sin duda.

El mayor aló al otro castaño hacia el lugar indicado y lo sentó en una de las sillas, imitándolo a los segundos. Así se dispusieron a esperar los resultados.

Esperar. Eso era lo único que podían hacer por el momento.

Esperar y rogar para que todo salga bien.

Lástima que Dios no estaba de su parte ese día.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

No había duda que lo peor que podían hacerle a alguien dentro de un hospital era dejarle en la sala de espera desesperado por tener noticias sobre una persona importante para ti, en este caso, su hermano. Sin embargo, ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Ni amenazando a las enfermeras lograría que le dijeran más rápido la condición del idiota de Feliciano.

Si. Porque todo era su maldita culpa, suya y de su estupidez. ¿Quién lo mandaba a entrar a un auto con una manga de borrachos? ¡Cualquier persona con sentido común sabría que es peligroso!

Aunque eso comprobaba otra cosa: su hermano tampoco tenía sentido común. Antonio estaba a su lado aún, tratando de calmarlo y evitando que no estalle en cólera y le grite a todo individuo que pasara en frente suyo. Que ya lo había hecho un par de veces.

¡Pero no podían culparlo, joder! ¡Su hermano estaba en terapia intensiva y esos patanes que por el solo hecho de llevar bata blanca eran considerados doctores estaban haciéndole Dios sabe qué cosa!

Y si la operación salía mal… no, no debía pensar así… porque bien sabía que si algo llegaba a salir mal, el que lo pagaría no sería Feliciano… si no se recuperaba, él lo pagaría por el menor…

Y en ese momento vería su mayor pesadilla volverse realidad.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dos horas fue lo que tuvieron que esperar hasta que uno de los doctores saliera de la sala de Operaciones. Su bata de trabajo tenía manchas de sangre y su semblante era serio y preocupante. No les daba buena espina.

Antonio se acercó para cuestionarle sobre Feliciano pero el hombre solo sacudió la cabeza y le dijo que tendrían que esperar un rato más. Él tenía ganas de ir hasta ahí y plantarle un buen puñetazo en la cara, ¿Esperar? ¿Más de lo que ya lo hicieron? ¡¿Por qué mierda no le decían de una vez si iba a sobrevivir? Por eso detestaba con su alma los hospitales, no servían para nada. Te daban esperanzas y luego las destruían. Eran todos unos farsantes.

El español volvió a su lado y colocó una de sus manos en su hombro tratando de tranquilizarle. De alguna manera funcionaba.

Así que de nuevo tuvieron que seguir esperando.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

—**¿Parientes del señor Vargas Feliciano?**

¡Finalmente! Rápidamente se levantó y fue hasta la enfermera, quien le indicó que entrara a la oficina del doctor, era momento de saber cómo salió todo. Observó a Antonio, él le dedicó una sonrisa y le dijo que vaya, que todo estaría bien. Como deseaba creerle.

Haciendo una respiración profunda entró a la habitación. Allí, sentado en una silla giratoria lo esperaba el mismo hombre de antes, y con la misma cara. No le daba buena espina.

—**¿Y? ¿Qué tiene mi hermano?**

—**Señor Vargas, le recomiendo que se siente y lo tome con calma, lo que tengo que decirle no será fácil de escuchar…**

Lo sabía. Algo grave había sucedido.

Y eso significaba que era su final.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

—**¡Lovino espera!**

El italiano hizo caso omiso de él y salió corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas.

No podía ser cierto. Tenía que ser una mentira. ¡No podían decirle semejante cosa! ¡Feliciano no podía acabar así! ¡No su hermano! ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué siempre estas cosas le sucedían a ellos? ¿Así tenía que terminar su vida? ¡Pues no la deseaba si inocentes tenían que pagar por ello!

¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido Feliciano! ¡Idiota! ¡Imbécil! ¡Bueno para nada! ¡Era su culpa estar así! ¡Era su maldita culpa terminar de aquella forma!

—**¡Te odio **_**fratello**_**! ¡Por ser tan ciego! ¡Por dejarme a mí cargar con tus tonterías! ¡Ti odio, **_**Maldicione**_**! **

—**¡Lovino!**

Sus piernas seguían moviéndose mientras él solo pensaba en lo que ocurriría ahora. No podía volver atrás el tiempo ni podía evitar que Feliciano se subiera a ese auto, solo quedaba presenciar a su pesadilla volviéndose realidad.

Sin darse cuenta sus ropajes se iban haciendo más pesados, y su cabello se iba adhiriendo a su cara. Estaba lloviendo. Las gotas de lluvia caían sobre la ciudad y lo empapaban cada vez más. Pero ese era el menor de sus problemas. Había cosas aún más graves de que preocuparse. Cuando el hospital le comunicara a sus padres lo sucedido… debía darse por muerto. Lo matarían. Estaba seguro que acabarían con su vida.

Su respiración se iba agitando cada vez más, sentía como sus músculos se entumecían y como su pecho se apretaba con dolor. Corría y corría buscando un escape a su realidad, un lugar en dónde no existiera nada más que él. No padres abusivos, no hermanos estúpidos, ni siquiera vecinos que sintieran lástima por su desgracia. Solo quería estar solo. Solo quería acabar con todo.

Llegó a una pequeña plaza que estaba vacía y se detuvo cerca de los juegos para niños. Trató de recuperar el aliento pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil. Le costaba respirar.

—**¡Maldición, dejé mis cosas en el hospital! **

Cayó de rodillas al suelo y lo golpeó con sus puños de pura frustración. Y desesperación.

—**¡Lovino, por fin te detuviste! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijo el médico?**

Antonio se arrodilló a su lado y trataba de hacerlo reaccionar, no obstante apenas podía controlar el sube y baja de su pecho. El español vio esto y le alzó la cara, se veía pálido. El menor lo miró y trató de meter aire a sus pulmones. Costaba horrores.

—**Feliciano… Feliciano…**

—**¿Lovi? ¡¿Qué te pasa? ¡Tranquilízate! **

—**Él está… está…**

Su vista se volvía borrosa y sentía como sus pulmones se apretaban. Era un ataque, no podía respirar bien y no tenía su inhalador cerca. Mierda.

—**¡No te preocupes! ¡Iremos de nuevo al hospital! ¡Te pondrás bien! **

—**Feliciano está…**

—**¡No hace falta que me lo digas! ¡Tú eres más importante ahora! **

—**Le… le am-amputaron las pie-piernas bas-bastardo… Feli está… está paralít…**

Sus fuerzas se acabaron y la inconsciencia lo llevó. Antonio quedó con los ojos abiertos por las palabras pronunciadas pero rápidamente salió del shock y alzó al italiano en sus brazos corriendo de regreso al establecimiento médico. Ya luego verían que pasaría con Feliciano, en este momento para Antonio lo más importante era que Lovino esté bien. Debía estar bien. Porque o sino… él se volvería loco. Y su venganza sería grande.

Aunque no tan grande como la que maquinaba una persona ante las noticias que recibía por teléfono. Una persona lo pagaría, eso era seguro.

Solo quedaba ver las consecuencias que traería todo esto. Para bien o para mal.

-,-,-,-

-,-,-,-

-,-,-,-

_Continuará…_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Rincón de las Notas de Luni:

¡Holas señoras y señores! (Si es que un hombre me lee, claro) ¡Aquí estoy de nuevo! Lamento mucho la demora, la verdad es que en serio deseaba publicar los nuevos capítulos pronto, pero lamentablemente la realidad ganó. No me gusta mucho contar mis tardanzas porque siempre me suenan a excusas, aunque esta vez sí fue un poco más grave. Resumiendo: tuve uno de mis ataques, quedé inconsciente un tiempo y luego me llevaron al hospital. Así que no pude avanzar nada. Recién ahora me estoy poniendo en marcha. Así que tendrán que disculparme pero tardaré un poco más con el resto. En serio, mil disculpas.

Aun así, quise terminar primero este porque es de mis favoritos. Y lo había dejado medio varado. ¡Así que aquí está! Espero que hayan entendido algo, y que les haya gustado. Es de los capítulos más difíciles para mí. Es la famosa frase "Basado en hechos reales". Tenía que hacerlo, Feliciano solo fue mi víctima. ¡No me maten, por favor!

Además, coloqué toques Spamano, eso vale algo ¿No?

Nuevamente, espero que les haya gustado. Me encantaría leer lo que ustedes opinan. Ahora sí, sus respuestas.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

**Reviews**

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

***Dark-nesey: **¡Hola! No me importa que no me dejes Reviews en todo lo que hago, el simple hecho de que lo leas y te guste me pone contenta, gracias por ello. ¡Una fan! ¡Siempre quise una fan! ¡Thanks! *-* espero que este cap te haya impresionado como el resto. ¡Nos vemos!

***MyobiXHitachiin: **¡Hola Myo! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya mejoraste? Espero que sí. No puedo decirte si Lovi e Iggy tendrán final feliz, pero yo también espero que lo tengan xP ¡Y no te preocupes! ¡Al aparecerá en el próximo capítulo! Después de todo, los héroes siempre aparecen cuando hay problemas ¿no? Jajaja. Nos hablamos por msn. ¡Nos vemos! ¡Byeee!

***Nyx Selene: **Tienes razón, es todo un dilema. Lo de Arthur y Alan. El primero sufriendo el maltrato de sus hermanos y pasando por traumas y adicciones. Y el segundo que no puede hacer lo que desea, es difícil cuando no sabes que hacer. Ese tipo de relaciones amor/temor son terribles, yo también sufro una así. No puedo decirte que todo se solucionara entre ellos porque ni yo lo sé, pero Arthur tendrá su recompensa. Es verdad que en la vida real no existen los finales felices, pero yo siempre tuve la creencia que no es vivir para ser feliz, sino buscar la felicidad en los pequeños momentos. Eso me mantiene día a día. ¡Espero que te haya gustado el cap! ¡Nos vemos! ¡Byeee!

***.Ángel: **¡Holas! No importa por dónde me mandes reviews, me alegra que lo hagas igual ^^ si, lo de Arthur fue grave. No fue una violación pero bien como si podría haber sido… ¿Verdad que estuvo bien lo de Alan? Él también la tiene complicada ahora. Lo de Oliver es complicado, no puedo decirte mucho, pero puedo asegurarte que no lo odia, aunque eso tampoco significa que lo estima. Jajaja, ¡Es verdad! ¡Un acosador también podría haber sido Francis! Pero no quería que Lovino quisiera matarse tan pronto, y con un vecino así… tampoco Gilbert suena lindo xP En este cap ya sabes quién es el vecino acosador, supongo que la mayoría estará contentísima con ello xD ¡Nos vemos y espero que te haya gustado el cap! ¡Byeeee!

***Konsu-chan: **¡Holas! Si, Alan las tendrá mal ahora. Reza por él. Ambas cosas son graves, ya no importa lo que hicieron, sino lo que sucederá a partir de ello ¿no? Las secuelas no serán agradables. ¡Ya apareció el vecino acosador! Era evidente xD Ojalá te haya alegrado ^^ ¡Nos vemos! ¡Byeee!

***Natii: **¡Holas! Si, ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle semejante cosa? Es horrible, y verdadero. Arthur con o sin sangre sigue siendo sexy *-* Ya viste lo que pasó con Lovi, ahora veremos cómo progresa lo de ambos. ¿Uke? Jajaja, me agrada el Arthur pasivo, pero no es de esos que se maneje, el miedo te paraliza pero él es muy valiente, ya lo verás. ¡Sus hermanos conocerán su ira! (?) ok, no, pero ya verás que pasará con todos. ¡Nos vemos! ¡Byeee!

***Clicker-195: **La violación para mi es de las peores cosas que podría pasarle a alguien, deja muchas secuelas mentales que casi nunca se cierran por completo. No lo agregué principalmente porque aunque aún no se nota tanto la aversión que sienten los hermano por Arthur llega al punto que les daría asco hacerle algo así, pues se contaminarían ellos más que él. Además, disfrutan más dejándole daño psicológico que físico. Y conocen sus traumas, eso hace que todo sea más fácil para ellos. Alan si quiere a Arthur, solo que no puede ayudarle. Y Oliver tiene sus razones. No puedo afirmarte que Will es él que mueve los hilos, pero si tiene gran parte de la responsabilidad. Luego vas a ver cómo piensa. Bryan es de los personajes más complejos de la trama. Él tiene sus propias formas de dañar a alguien, créeme, hay veces que es él quien más me asusta de todos. Ya viste lo que sucedió con Lovino, y él también tiene su apoyo. Solo esperemos a que las cosas se solucionen ¿no? ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Siempre me han encantado tus Reviews! Me fascina como vez las cosas ¿sabes? ¡Nos vemos! ¡Byeee!

***Izumi15: **¡Holas! ¿Cómo estás Izumi? La verdad es que uno no sabe que sentir por los personajes. Arthur, Alan, Lovino… todos te dan pena por sus vidas, y quieres saber cómo seguirán. Yo también espero que no les pase nada malo, y eso que yo lo escribo. Gracias, me alegra que te gusta tanto, y tardó pero aquí tienes la continuación ¿no? Espero que te haya gustado. ¡Nos vemos! ¡Byeee!

***Dlaymei: **¡Holas! Por un lado no me gusta que te casi estuviera por llorar pero por el otro me alegra que te haya emocionado hasta ese punto, gracias ^^ A mí también me da mucha impotencia por Arthur, no merece algo así. Y es verdad, lo que cuenta es que aún tiene a alguien que se preocupa por él. Ya lo continué, tardé pero está aquí. Ojalá te haya gustado. ¡Nos vemos? ¡Byeee!

(Gracias a todas las que esperaron y siguieron leyendo, les prometo que daré todo mi esfuerzo para tener los otros capítulos de mis historias terminados para publicar. Solo ténganme paciencia. ¡Nos vemos! ¡Cuídense mucho! ¡Bye Byeeee!

Se despide: Remula Black.


End file.
